During interventional procedures such as electrophysiology, PCI or surgery, plurality of medical devices are likely to be used to assist in acquiring necessary clinical data (such as ultrasound images, ECG waveforms, heart rate, blood pressure, SPO2 or other vital signs) or to deliver specific energy for stimulation or ablation of tissues in a specific organ such as the heart or to gain intravenous access to internal anatomical structures for deploying implantable devices such as stents. Many of these medical devices have several cables, tubes, catheters or probes etc. that facilitate all necessary device-to-device or device-to-patient connections to establish a useful complete set-up for a given procedure. These devices are needed to be deployed in a close proximity with the patient positioner in order to manage with the limited length of cables, catheters, tubes & probes. Further in situations where the patient positioner has an articulating tabletop to facilitate longitudinal, lateral or rotational movements, there is a very high likelihood of some cables, catheters, tubes or probes to be pulled off or snapped during the articulation of the tabletop and resulting into unsafe conditions for the patient, the care givers or the devices. In absence of a proper system to manage plurality of medical devices and all associated cables, catheters, probes and tubes, enormity of messy cables is often encountered that pose several patient, staff and devices safety challenge including snapped cables, trip hazards and difficulties in cleaning or housekeeping inside the procedure room etc. The conventional systems also render poor flexibility in preparing or modifying the set-up as may be necessary from case to case and from time to time.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved system to manage plurality of medical devices in an integrated fashion within an interventional procedure room such as a radiology lab, catheterization lab, surgical/operating room etc.